


My moms

by snowity



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowity/pseuds/snowity
Summary: Where Anna Posen writes a letter to their mothers.





	My moms

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my prevailing language, but I'm learning. So, if there are grammar errors, please let me know.

My mom Aubrey taught me to read and write. 

My mom Beca taught me how to play guitar and making mischief. 

My mom Aubrey taught me how to ride a bike. 

My mom Beca me say where mom Aubrey hid the chocolates. 

My mom Aubrey taught me how to sing. 

My mom Beca let me play with your Studio and still let me sing. 

My mom Aubrey let go in summer camp along with my cousin Bella. (those were the best days.) 

I love embracing my moms because I feel safe. 

I love both my moms and I hope they keep teaching me many things. 

Written by: Anna Posen for my moms.


End file.
